Qute
by Rising Sun
Summary: To sleep, perchance to dream.


Title: Qute 

Author: Rising Sun

E-mail: jag@lucianstuff.every1.net

URL: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc

Rated: PG-13

Classification: Crossover

Summary: To sleep, perchance to dream,

Disclaimer: JAG characters portrayed belong to JAG, CBS and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended.  All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Star Trek: The Next Generation characters portrayed belong to MBR Productions and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended.  All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Author's notes: "To sleep, perchance to dream", is taken from Hamlet by William Shakespeare 

Qute is pronounced cute.

Feedback: Would be nice.

Story Written November 2001
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    FRIDAY - 2020 LOCAL
    
    JAG HQ – MAC'S OFFICE
    
    Mac finally became aware of the presence in her office.  She had a number of reactions at once.
    
    Who was this?
    
    How did they get in?
    
    Why didn't she notice!?
    
    What did he want?
    
    What the hell was he wearing? It looked familiar.
    
    She put her pen down and turned her attention to the man who sat in front of her.  He reminded her of an imp. She had no reason to think that but she did.  Imps were small he was at least six feet tall if an inch.
    
    She leaned back in her chair every muscle straining in anticipation of whatever may happen.  
    
    "May I be of assistance to you?" she said calmly even as her adrenaline pumped.
    
    He grinned at her. Not a smile … a grin.
    
    "Actually Colonel I am here to assist you.  Colonel sounds so formal may I call you Sarah?" He caught her frown "You're absolutely correct.  Mac it is."
    
    "Who are you!?" She demanded.
    
    "Oh how remiss of me. I was sure that Bud had mentioned me.  Now that he hasn't I feel…" he titled his head "I don't know what I feel." He caught Mac's glare.  "Ah but to your question.  I am Q."
    
    "Q" she echoed. "You say that as if it were to mean something."
    
    Q rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Humans! Why do I bother!"
    
    Mac stared at the creature before her and didn't know what to do.  So she repeated herself "May I help you?"
    
    "Ah the reason I arrived in the first place."  Mac gave a lukewarm smile and Q continued. "Well Lieutenant Roberts … Butt I believe is his name."
    
    "Bud. You had his name correct the first time."
    
    Q shook his head "Bud… yes yes yes.  Well his dedication to Starfleet is to be rewarded and …" He stopped for Mac had leaped to her feet.
    
    "I knew that get up looked familiar if Lieutenant Roberts thinks that this is a joke to interrupt my work with some practical joke … I'll have him for breakfast. Get out of my office now!"  Mac was smoldering and had said it all in a low growl.
    
    Q smiled. "Oh Jean-Luc would love you. Come to think of it Riker would love you too but for a different reason.  For a human you are quite the specimen.  I'd hate to live on the difference between you and Troi." He paused. "Come to think of it I'll never have to live on the difference."
    
    Mac moved from behind her desk toward Q.
    
    "Oh please Mac control yourself." He placed her back in her seat.
    
    She blinked. What had just happened?
    
    "I am here to tell you don't charge Bard..."
    
    "Bud" She corrected.
    
    "Whatever. Do not charge him with AWOL. I'm kidnapping him for a day." He walked out the door in search of Bud. He turned in the threshold. "It's Friday night Mac go home.  Harm may call… then again maybe not."
    
    "What?!" Mac leaped up and flowed out the door.  The Bullpen was empty even Harm was gone.  She turned back to her desk. It was late. She grabbed her bag and headed home.
    
    =============================
    
    SATURDAY - 0420 LOCAL
    
    MAC'S APARTMENT
    
    Mac grabbed the phone and growled, "This had better be good or I will practice at least three killing methods on you."
    
    "Ooooh I love when you talk dirty." Harm's voice came through her fog.
    
    "Flyboy you are walking where Angels fear to tread … talk or die."
    
    "I have Harriett with me…"
    
    "I have no desire to hear about your affair with Harriett." She snarled she really was in a foul mood.
    
    "Mac wake up!" Harm ordered.  "Harriett is here because she hasn't seen Bud since yesterday and she is worried sick."
    
    That woke her up.  "Stay put I'm on my way over." She ordered.
    
    =============================
    
    SATURDAY - 0558 LOCAL
    
    HARM'S APARTMENT
    
    It had taken much cajoling between Mac the friend and Mac the skeptic but she had finally given Harm and Harriett the story, for that is what it was a story.
    
    They had stared at her it seemed it was better to ignore what she has just said than to comment, all Harm had said was, "Coffee anyone? Harriett we have to wait twenty four hours before the police will get involved."
    
    [By that time he will be back.] Mac thought but kept her mouth shut tight.
    
    =============================
    
    SATURDAY - 0755 LOCAL
    
    JAG HQ
    
    The place seemed to be a Mecca for JAG staff in need of comfort.  They headed there to meet with the Admiral.  The elevator doors were about to close when a voice called for the door to be held.  Harm did the honors.
    
    "Thanks" a tall handsome man with a beard stepped in dressed in a red jump suit. A regal looking woman in a similar outfit but in blue followed him.
    
    Harriett's jaw dropped.  "Commander!"
    
    "Yes?!" Both men answered.  Confusion reigned.
    
    "Harm, this is Commander William T. Riker." She squeaked.
    
    Riker shook Harm's hand and said to Harriett "Do I know you?"
    
    "My husband is a fan."
    
    "Fan." Riker said.
    
    Mac just stared.  She already had doubts about her sanity.
    
    Deanna was being bombarded by emotions on all sides.  "Will, there is something wrong here." She said.
    
    "Any time Q is involved something is wrong."
    
    Mac came to life. "Q? There really is such a creature?"
    
    "You know him!" Riker focused on Mac.
    
    "We've met. I have reason to believe that he kidnapped Bud."
    
    "Bud" Deanna asked.
    
    "My husband." Harriett explained. The elevator doors opened and the five headed for AJ's office. He hadn't got in yet so they settled in the conference room.  Deanna hung back keeping Riker back.  He looked at her and waited for her observation.  "This had nothing to do with Q and the kidnapping." Riker raised his eyebrow.
    
    "Well maybe who knows with Q, but those two are Imzadi."
    
    "Harm and Mac?"
    
    "They don't seem to know it but I sense it."
    
    "You think Q is playing cupid?" He asked.  Her whole body said *give me a break* "Ok Ok." He conceded.  They joined the others.
    
    =============================
    
    SATURDAY - 1307 LOCAL
    
    JAG HQ – CONFERENCE ROOM
    
    "Harriett?" Bud's familiar voice floated through.
    
    "Front and center Lieutenant!" AJ intercepted him. This nonsense he was being fed about Q Continuums, Starfleet in the twenty fourth century and kidnappings of Navy Lieutenants was a load of bull and he was here to flush it out.
    
    "Sir!" Bud came to attention.
    
    "Where the hell have you been and why are you making your wife sick with worry not to mention keeping me away from a ballgame?"
    
    Q stepped forward.  "Ah I do believe that that is none of your concern."  AJ nearly burst a vein.
    
    "Q!" Riker snapped, "You go too far!"
    
    "Ah the indomitable First Officer, with the beautiful Counselor Troi."
    
    "Q this is the Lieutenant's Commanding Officer Admiral Chedwiggen." Trio introduced. "He has all right to expect a reasonable explanation."
    
    Q looked at AJ the way Newton regarded the apple when it fell.  "An Admiral no less.  I'm impressed … while you Riker work for a mere Captain. No offence but as impressive as Jean-Luc is … this after all … is an Admiral."
    
    "Q why did you take the Lieutenant?" Troi tried to calm the atmosphere.
    
    Mac and Harm for once were mere witnesses.  Unconsciously they had moved to be side by side when the action had started.  Without thinking Harm aHarm 
    
    placed a protective arm around Mac, she leaned on him.
    
    "Do you think it's easy being omnificent? Let me tell you it is not…"
    
    Riker cut across him. "Enough!  Take us back to our time line!"
    
    "Well really!" He snapped his fingers and the two Starfleet Officers disappeared.  "Riker can be so predictable." Q explained as a matter of course.
    
    AJ began to swell. Mac stepped in.  "Sir maybe we should allow Bud and Harriett a moment while we speak with Q"
    
    AJ deflated "Dismissed Lieutenant." 
    
    "Aye sir" Bud made a beeline for Harriett who enveloped him.
    
    Q watched fascinated then turned to Harm.  "What stops the two of you?"
    
    Mac wanted a hole to open up and swallow her. Harm wanted to kill that Q and AJ almost died from the effort it took to remain serious. That imp was precious. Missing the ballgame was worth the look on their faces.
    
    Together they protested, "She's a jar head!" "He's a squid!"

Q looked to AJ are they always like this?  
  
"Yes they are." Harriett said.
    
    "No" Mac and Harm spoke at the same time.
    
    "See?" Harriett was triumphant.
    
    "Me think the couple doth protest too much."  Q quoted.  "Kiss her Commander and all will be revealed." He snapped his fingers and before anyone could react Harm had Mac in his arms and was kissing her and she was kissing back.
    
    "See?"  Q was exultant and in a flash was gone.
    
    =============================
    
    SUNDAY - 1317 LOCAL
    
    ROBERTS' RESIDENCE 
    
    Bud came running in to the living room in search of Harriett.
    
    "Had a good nap sweetie?" She asked.
    
    "I had the strangest dream about Star Trek…" he began.
    
    She smiled tolerantly her husband was a sci-fi freak.  Then he dropped the bombshell.  
    
    "Did you know that the Commander and the Colonel are in love with each other!"
    
    Harriett smiled tolerantly at her husband. In such matters he was slow but sure and if it took a dream to open his eyes who was she to comment?
    
    THE END.
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    


End file.
